


formalities aren't worth it, let's have fun

by wishingtowritefornow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I mean a LOT, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, This Is STUPID, Top Lance (Voltron), a lot of the characters are background, briefly mentioned bottom lance, like they appear once or twice, they are so dumb, two part series, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: Keith is touch-starved, sleep deprived, love deprived, and a big gay mess. Lance is also touch-starved, and hasn't had a good buddy to just mess around with in a while.An offer stands, an offer is taken.- friends with benefits/fuck buddy au -





	formalities aren't worth it, let's have fun

**Author's Note:**

> before we begin, about that violence tag. there will be a fight that happens where the characters involved do end up bleeding/bruised, but it's nothing like "someones goin to the hospital" its just a small incident. it's happens in the next part, so i will warn when it comes up!! 
> 
> nsfw, duh. uhh bottom keith but u can skip over the first part if tht aint ur thing. it happens again, but its important so i'd like,,, advise u not to skip. 
> 
> enjoy!

keith and lance fuck a lot, and they like fucking, but sometimes romance is okay too.

♥ ♥ ♥

Keith would never admit it to his face, but Lance is really hot. So hot, in fact, that every Saturday night, since neither of them worked, or had school, they fucked in one another's apartment.

Keith thinks Lance is cool, is all. He doesn't have any romantic feelings towards him, no unrequited love, no hard feelings of old middle school crushes that went through out high school, to college, until he buried them deep into the back of his mind so he could stop being so damn horny all the time whenever he looked at the seemingly perfect crooked smile, the shaved spot of Lance's eyebrow, the glint in his sea blue eyes, the birthmark near his waistline when he stretched.

Nope, not at all.

Keith did not know if he was able to call Lance on a Friday night to ask him to, well, fuck. He'd never done it before, since they were always on strict Saturday's and that was it. Saturday and then they left as if nothing happened. Ejaculate and evacuate. Hump and dump. It was fun, unless they accidentally forgot to use a condom and Keith had to clean himself up. Or sometimes Lance would clean him up. He was sweet like that.

Keith was going to call Lance on a Friday night to ask him to fuck. Keith was sad, lonely, horny, and desperate for human contact. Lance could give him human contact. He could give him it _good._

Lance's number is the first one on his call list. He hasn't talked to Shiro since him and Adam moved in together, since they've both been busy. He makes a mental reminder to call him later, tomorrow.

But first, he needs to get dicked down. By Lance. Only Lance.

"Hey," Lance says after the second ring, because he picks up quickly and Keith is thankful. "Need something?"

Keith doesn't want to even think about what he's saying. "Yes, your dick."

There's a pause.

"I'm off in twenty, think you can wait that long, sweetheart?" Lance says, his voice is nice and soft and dangerous and Keith wants to hear that voice while he's—

"Yes, I can wait, try and hurry it up." Keith hopes he doesn't sound desperate.

Lance laughs, breathless and it goes to Keith's head—both of them. "Alrighty, I'll be at your place asap."

"Good," Keith mutters, and hangs up in his face.

Well, now Lance is coming over in twenty. Or around twenty.

Keith unlocks his front door. He sends Lance a text that says just to come straight to his room when he gets there. Lance has a key, he doesn't need the door unlocked, but Keith doesn't know if Lance has his apartment key on his keychain with all his other ones so he leaves it like that anyways.

He goes to his room and slips on a pair of those lace black underwear Lance likes to see him in. He grabs knee-highs and then puts them back immediately. They were only hooking up. Today wasn't anything special.

But Lance likes the knee-highs.

Keith slips them on and settles on his bed with a bottle of lube.

Lance's voice leads him through everything.

♥ ♥ ♥

Keith is basically making out with his pillow when Lance steps into the room, muffling quiet moans and cries and mumbles of Lance's name.

"Someone's having fun," Lance muses, setting his keys and phone on the dresser near Keith's door. He's not moving close yet. He likes the view right here, thank you very much.

Keith turns his entire body, fingers dogged into his pretty pink backside, panting and sweaty and pink and _whiny_ and Lance might lose his mind.

"Why're you so damn cute, huh?" Lance asks, and he does that pretty little soft laugh again and Keith's back arches off the bed, and he lets out a desperate noise and Lance is going to ravish him.

"I-I'm _not_ —" Keith gasp, eyes rolling back to his head. Lance almost feels bad for him. His tiny little fingers probably can barely get anything done.

Lance removes Keith's fingers, replacing them with his own, already slicked with lube from the moment he saw it on the nightstand. "Pretty sure you are, hothead. No point in denying, especially right now. Look at you...!" And he says it like he's in awe of Keith and _Keith—_

"Lance, _please,"_ Keith whimpers, his hair falling over his eyes slightly, and he's pretty sure a tear just rolled out. "I'm gonna _cum—"_

Lance will take advantage of crying, bottom Keith. Well, he's always been a bottom, but he's never just lied down and let himself get fucked. It was always a battle. But not today.

"Alright, babe, you're gonna get what you want," Lance coos, rubbing circles into Keith's thigh while continuing to stretch him out. "But you know how I am. You had anything to drink before this?"

Keith frowns, "No— _ah!"_

Lance smirks. And then gets his serious face back on.

"Weed? Hookah? Any kind of drug or something?" Lance pushes onto Keith's prostate, watching as his eyes shoot open and he lets out a strangled noise, reaching a hand to grip at Lance's shoulder.

"No, no--I _promise_!" Keith looks like he's going to throw a temper tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants.

Lance nods, "Good. If I'm being lied to, I'm gonna seriously kick your ass after this."

Keith nods feverishly, watching as Lance unbuttons his pants. "Yes—okay. You can-you can do that. I'm not lying, I just—I wanted to get _fucked—"_

Lance lines himself up with Keith's hole and Keith being, well, _Keith,_ tries to back himself up on the dick in front of him.

 _"Don't,"_ Lance growls, and Keith lets out a cry of protest when he moves farther away. "What did I tell you, baby? I told you you'd get everything you wanted, but you have to _be good."_

Tears really are rolling down his face now, and Lance is going to go crazy. The condom is a struggle to put on. Keith starts _sobbing,_ and _begging._

Lance has never seen him like this before.

"P-please, Lance—I'll be so, so _good!_ I'll be great—for-for _you—"_ He grinds himself down hard as Lance comes closer, rubbing his nipples softly and—

He's inside Keith in a split second, and Keith fucking _screams,_ and Lance hopes one of his neighbors don't come and try to kill him.

"A-ah, _yes!"_ Keith yells, and he seems to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Lance ducks down and takes one of his nipples in his mouth, giving Keith an even harder time.

Lance is pounding him into the mattress, sweat running down his forehead and quiet moans coming from his throat, holding Keith's thighs up, hard enough to make marks because the pretty, angelic skin is just too perfect not to completely _ruin._

"I-I'm gonna come, _Lance_ , I'm sorry, I—" Keith's body moves up with every thrust, the head of his bed thwacking his wall.

Lance takes his red, angry looking cock into his hand and rubs it nice and easy, pressing down on the slit just enough to make Keith yelp.

"Why are you apologizing, beautiful?" Lance seems to be asking a lot of questions today. Keith doesn't reply, he _can't reply._

"W-wanna come— _ngh—_ with you—" Lance sucks a hickey into Keith's neck.

"So thoughtful," Lance says, "It's okay, beautiful. I wanna see you come."

He brushes a piece of black hair from Keith's face, eager to see his eyes once he comes, the rush of euphoria in his face.

"Can you do that for me, baby?" Lance asks, his voice is so soft. Keith feels like he's melting into the mattress. "Can you come for me, sweetheart?"

Keith nods, a lot, "Y-yeah, I, um, I think...!"

Keith wants these lace panties _off._ They are just in the way. He might rip them.

Lance seems to be enjoying them. That's a good part.

This is new to Keith, wanting to be good for someone. Wanting things to feel good for someone. He's only ever done this with Lance, for Lance. Maybe that means something. Maybe it'll be nice to find out what that is.

But that's for _after_ he comes because holy fuck is he close.

Lance hits that good spot, that _great spot,_ and Keith squeals and—

" _I'm coming, I'm coming--!"_

His cum squirts out, all over his panties and his stomach, and Lance's stomach. Lance doesn't stop moving his hips, or his hand on Keith's dick, and the over-sensitivity is making him jump and shake and he's whining—

"Lance, please, I-I can't, um—" Tears spill over his cheeks because it feels so _good_ that it hurts.

Lance gives him a smirk, tired and forced with effort, and lets out a grunt and a moan before coming.

They collapse onto Keith's bed, and Keith can barely move.

Lance gets up first, removing Keith's underwear and socks, cleaning him up with a wipe (then himself), throwing the condom into his mini trashcan, and grabbing a pair of boxers for Keith and a pair of sweatpants for himself.

Keith still can't move.

"You okay?" Lance asks quietly, rubbing a thumb on his cheek, removing the tear stains and streaks. Keith nods, eyes fluttering shut as he smiles, just a little bit.

Lance slips the boxers on him, then puts on the sweatpants and removes his shirt, crawling into bed with Keith.

"Thank you," Keith mumbles into his chest, snug on his side. Like a cute koala.

"Anything, mullet." Lance replies, rubbing his back and falling asleep a few moments later.

Keith forgets he has to revisit his feelings. It's okay, though.

He thinks he already knows what they mean, what they are.

But for now, he's going to lay with Lance until one of them has to get up.

It's not going to be Keith.

♥

Lance has to get up early the next morning so he can go back to his apartment and pay his share of rent, but clingy Keith stays stuck to his side and just tightens his grip on Lance's torso whenever he tries to get out of bed.

"Keith, buddy," Lance shakes him lightly, but enough to wake him up. He's presented with light indigo eyes, big and tired.

"Mm—what, idiot." Keith presses closer to him, breathing in deeply.

"I gotta go—rent is due today. Hunk and Pidge will kill me if I'm late again."

Lance's eyes widen in surprise as Keith pushes him down on his back, straddling his hips. He presses a kiss to his jaw, sloppy as it is, it's also cute and enough to make Lance just a little bit hot.

"Stay a little bit longer," Keith whispers, a purr. He continues to kiss Lance's sharp jaw, down his neck, his collarbone and—

"Okay," Lance breathes out, wrapping his hands loosely around Keith's waist. "Okay."

These idiots would do anything for each other.

♥

**karina garcia but chef > beauty gowo's >.<**

**karina garcia but chef**  
Hey  
Where are you guys the landlord's coming any minute

 **shane dawson**  
im omw now I was helping matt out

 **karina garcia but chef**  
Have you seen Lance?

 **shane dawson**  
no i don't think so

 **karina garcia but chef**  
He was with Keith last night but he's usually home by now  
What could they be doing?

 **shane dawson**  
THEYRE FUCKING  
EACH OTHER

 **karina garcia but chef**  
I can hear this and I don't like it

 **james charles**  
sorry guys lol  
im comin now!!

 **shane dawson**  
how was keith's place  
fun :)?

 **james charles**  
wow would u look at the time

 **karina garcia but chef**  
It's 10:46

 **james charles**  
no i was   
nevermind   
keith's coming over we can have a movie night

 **shane dawson**  
can i invite MY fuckbuddy too 😳😳

 **james charles**  
ur like 12 shut up

 **shane dawson**  
IM 19

 **james charles**  
twelve   
hunk u can invite shay if u want

 **karina garcia but chef**  
Maybe   
It's a little awkward between us right now

 **james charles**  
WHOS ASS DO I HAVE TO KICK   
BRO IM READY BRO

 **karina garcia but chef**  
NO ONES!!!   
But...   
OK I'm never the one who's the main in these conversations but basically me and Shay had sex and now we can barely look at each other

 **james charles**  
holy shit  
first of all, i owe keith ten bucks

 **shane dawson**  
i do too   
but hunk that's great!   
not the barely look at each other part, but the other one is great!   
wait why's it awkward if you guys are dating already

 **karina garcia but chef**  
I DON'T KNOW BUT IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN   
AND NOW WE CAN'T LOOK AT EACH OTHER

 **james charles**  
anybody mind if i add keith for a sec he has wise words

 **karina garcia but chef**  
/Sigh/ I don't mind

 **shane dawson**  
YESSSS KEITH

 **james charles added KEITHKOGANE to beauty gowo's >.<**  
**james charles changed KEITHKOGANE'S name to " jeffery star "**

 **jeffery star**  
um hi

 **karina garcia but chef**  
Hey, Keith!

 **shane dawson**  
WASSUP MY CRYPT

 **jeffery star**  
haha   
okay so my words of advice for hunk is to let shay know you don't regret having sex with her  
do you regret it?

 **karina garcia but chef**  
...No   
Not at all, actually

 **jeffery star**  
that's good then.   
but she might think you're avoiding her because you didn't enjoy it/you regret doing it with her and that kind of burden sucks to carry so if you let her known you don't regret it and you still love her and all that, it'll be easier to talk to each other and just be around each other once you've established that  
make sure she was also comfortable and doesn't regret it, ask if it's something she'd want again, just be a gentlemen about it and don't try to get it done and over with asap.

 **shane dawson**  
keith :(

 **karina garcia but chef**  
That's really good advice  
Thank you, Keith

 **jeffery star**  
np

 **james charles**  
SEE  
KEITHS SERVICES DON'T JUST END AT BLOWJOBS OKAY (which r rlly good btw)  
I BELIEVED IN HIM AND LOOK  
GREAT ADVICE

 **jeffery star**  
LANCE SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **shane dawson**  
HAHAHAGAAHAHAH

♥

"Lance, you gotta stop being late every time we have to pay rent," Hunk says, gratefully taking the money from his hand.

"I know, I know," Lance sighs, then turns to glare at Keith. "It's because of this little vixen."

Keith looks up from his phone, putting his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything that you didn't want me to, Mclain."

Pidge gags from off the side, snatching the stack of bills from Hunk and placing it into an envelope, "I'm taking this to the landlord. You better stop being fucking gross when I come back."

"No promises."

They flick Keith on his hand and walk out, grimacing in disgust.

"You inviting Shay?" Keith asks Hunk, putting his phone in his back pocket.

Hunk shrugs, looking like a sad puppy dog. "I don't know if she'll want to hear from me. It's been a few days."

Keith pats his arm, "I've been Shay before, okay? And hearing it after a few days is better than never hearing it, alright?"

Wow, Keith, you just gotta put it out there. It's not directed towards Lance, he knows that, but every time Keith brings up his stupid ex-boyfriend, Lance wants to act like a Kyle and punch a damn wall.

Hunk nods, a small smile on his face as he pulls out his phone. "Yeah, thanks Keith."

Keith gives him a thumbs up. Lance grabs his arm and hauls them to the bathroom.

"Lance, I know you like my mouth but jesus—" Keith giggles as Lance lifts him up, sitting him on the sink. "Maybe... not my mouth?"

Lance takes a deep breath. "I don't wanna make you feel like that idiot did." Keith's eyebrows shoot up. "What?"

"I-I don't just like you for your body, okay? I'm not trying to use you, or anything. I like other things about you that aren't just what we have going on right now, and if I ever made you, or make you, feel like _he_ did, just tell me, okay? That's a new rule. You gotta tell me if I do something that makes you feel some type of way. Okay?"

Lance is looking down at Keith's lap, staring at their intertwined fingers. It feels intimate. It feels nice.

Keith lets out a shaky breath, and Lance looks up at him.

"I-" Keith starts, and then clears his throat. "Do you... think I could break the third rule a little bit?"

Lance thinks back, and back, and then—

Oh.

_Oh._

"Sure, beautiful." He says with a smile.

Keith lifts up his hands, cupping Lance's cheeks, and leans in.

He pauses for a moment.

Lance goes forward.

Their lips meet, and Keith pulls him closer, lets Lance wrap his arms around him and sink into the softness of his lips, tongue delving into his mouth, hands trailing to the back of his head to cradle it softly.

They pull away, panting, foreheads pressed together.

"You are the sweetest guy I've ever met," Keith whispers, and it almost sounds like he's going to cry.

"Anything for you, Keith." Lance says, his voice light as a feather, a light smile on his face.

"We might have to break rule number three a little more often," Keith says with a breathy laugh, scrunching his nose as Lance goes in to kiss the tip of it.

"Yeah," Lance's voice is fond. "Yeah, we might."

♥ ♥ ♥

Keith finds out a few weeks later that Nyma and Lance might be getting back together. That's fine, he's fine.

They went out to dinner together, went back to Lance's apartment, and fucked.

That's fine, he's fine.

Lance doesn't come over Saturday. He doesn't ask Keith if he wants to come over. Keith thinks, he's probably staying at Nyma's.

That's fine, he's fine.

Keith gets a call from Rolo, asking him to get lunch with him. Rolo is nice, attractive, funny. He's fine, so it's fine.

Everything feels wrong, like he's falling, like he's breaking. He's not used to spending nights alone, not used to seeing an empty pillow beside him, hearing the ring of his doorbell, seeing that adorable smirk that never failed to light up his day.

But what could he have expected? They were _fuck buddies,_ not _boyfriends._

Keith remembers Lance's voice the second time they had hooked up, the time when they agreed that this was not just a one-time thing. The rules laid out; rules Keith was so sure he'd never break.

He wasn't so sure anymore.

♥

**birb > knife rat**

**birb**  
hey kEith

 **knife rat**  
hi pidge

 **birb**  
how do you feel about joining us for a MOVIE NIGHT  
my fucking keyboard wont let me toggle shut up

 **knife rat**  
im um  
busy

 **birb**  
dude you just typed um you cant be that busy   
cmonnnnn :((((

 **knife rat**  
thanks for the offer but im just dealing w something right now

 **birb**  
is it about lance & nyma??  
bc if so me fucking too i hate them together

 **knife rat**  
don't wanna talk about it   
see you later

 **birb**  
:(  
alrighty buddy, talk to you later

**pidge > if you like pina coloda**

**pidge changed the chat name to " lance what did you do "**  
**lance changed the chat name to "lance didn't do anything "**  
**hunk changed the chat name to " lance what did you do "**

 **lance**  
this is bullying I'll have u know

 **pidge**  
sucks  
whats going on with you and keith  
or better yet, whats going on w you and nyma

 **lance**  
nothing with keith lmao we're just the same as we've always been  
and nyma idk  
she says she wants to be in a relationship but shes scared  
and shes got this guy, rolo i think his name is??   
she thinks she likes him too but she doesn't know so im just gonna wait out the storm

 **hunk**  
Pidge have you spoken to Keith lately?   
He isn't answering any of my calls :(

 **pidge**  
yeah i texted him a few minutes ago  
wait hold on I'll send u ss

**robot chicken > gordan ramsey**

**robot chicken**  
_[image sent]_  
_[image sent]_  
_[image sent]_

 **gordan ramsey**  
That's   
Rough

 **robot chicken**  
yeahhh   
i fucking love lance so much and i love keith too and everythings been fine so far but we should've seen this coming  
as much as lance says hes not using keith for his body...   
do you think hes just using him for emotional stability?

 **gordan ramsey**  
What do you mean?

 **robot chicken**  
okay so we know keith and lance started their whole "thing" after lance and the bitch broke up  
and keith is very good at making lance feel better about himself, which makes sense since they were supposedly rivals and keith is basically praising him on his dick and looks   
but hes also like a support system???  
whenever lance is feeling bad about himself or he misses a shot with someone he could potentially have a relationship with, he runs right back to keith and just well  
fucks him  
or gets fucked that’s been done also  
im not saying it's a bad thing that theyre fuck buddies but it's a bad thing that keith is basically being used for lance's self esteem  
like keith has feelings too as much as he denies it and hes probably caught on to the fact that lance goes to him after EVERY REJECTION   
which must fucking suck

 **gordan ramsey**  
Poor Keith, jesus.   
I don't even know how to react to that.   
Just... /why/   
I don't understand why they agreed to it   
Why they have this type of relation of getting down and dirty and not expecting the heart strings that come with it

 **robot chicken**  
keith needs support   
lance needs support  
they fuck to feel better about themselves, but for different reasons  
keith doesn't feel like enough and lance makes him feel like that, but not for anyone else  
just for him  
but for lance... its different.

 **gordan ramsey  
**Have you talked to Keith about this before?

 **robot chicken**  
yup   
and he basically told me what i just said except for the lance part  
this is so fucked JSKJSKLS

 **gordan ramsey**  
Okay Lance is blowing up the chat we'll talk later at home

**lance > lance what did you do**

**lance**  
whats goin on  
hellooooooo  
yall just gonna share ss and iGnore me this is bUllying :(((  
COME BACK WTF   
im literally being ignored by the ones i love the most  
HUNK I CAN SEE U READIN THIS  
U AINT SLICK  
STOP IGNROING MEEEEEEEEE  
UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
YALL ARE SO DAMN MEAN JESUS FUCKING CHRIST  
U EAT SOMEONES CRUNCH FROM THEIR LUNCHABLE AND SUDDENLY UR A CURSE TO MANKIND

 **hunk**  
I WANTED THAT FREAKING CRUNCH BAR

 **lance**  
FINALLY   
so what were yall talkin abt

 **hunk**  
Death

 **pidge**  
spider monkeys

 **lance**  
what

 **pidge**  
what

 **hunk**  
What

 **lance**  
i don't believe u tell me

 **pidge**  
we were talking about keith  
and the new guy hes seeing

 **lance**  
hes   
seeing someone??

 **pidge**  
yeah  
weirdly he said his name was rolo   
he's cute, a blond

 **hunk**  
Yeah he's pretty nice too

 **lance**  
you guys met him?

 **pidge**  
well from what we heard we can gather enough evidence to know

 **lance**  
oh cool

**lance > keith**

**lance**  
hey edgelord

 **keith**  
what

 **lance**  
what do u say we take another one off schedule   
to make up for last Saturday  
?

 **keith**  
um  
sure  
give me like half an hour im doing something

 **lance**  
cool cool see u then

 **keith**  
mhm

♥

Lance was on his way to Keith's house.

Lance was _on his way to Keith's house._

He was jittery, nervous, like the first few times they had done this. Whatever _this_ was. He felt like a fucking sixteen-year-old, and _not_ in a good way. If there even was a good way.

When Keith said he was doing something, did that mean he was doing... someone?

Lance shook his head at the thought. It wasn't any of his business anyway. What he _should_ be worried about is getting laid and somehow breaking the news to Keith that they might have to cut this deal they had going on short. Or until Lance and Nyma break up again.

Well, he was at the apartment now, so there was no turning back.

He checked his phone.

**keith > lance**

**keith**  
front doors open   
im in the living room

Lance noticed there was another car when he got out of his. A small, silver Toyota with sexy rims. Lance would kill for those rims, he wouldn't lie; he wasn't the biggest car geek, but he could appreciate a beauty.

Other people lived next to Keith; Lance had to _remind_ himself. Other people were going to have guest over. It wasn't a fucking complex, it was just a house where other people lived beside and had company, so fuck that stupid silver Toyota and its sexy ass rims.

Lance didn't knock when he went in, because he never did and it would be weird since Keith already told him the door was unlocked.

Oh God, everything felt weird.

Keith was in the living room, as told, sitting on his leather black couch, scrolling through his phone. Lance could've sworn there was a soft smile on his lips, just slightly. Not that he cared, he was just. Noticing.

Noticing.

"Hey, man!" Lance sounded weird. He sounded too... excited. Jesus fucking Christ Lance, you've fucked this guy to hell and heaven, from the moon and back, and you think you _sound_ weird?

Holy. Shit.

This was a disaster.

"Um, hey." Keith looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know if he was supposed to be there. If he was the one Lance was talking too. Who the hell else would he be talking to?

"Bedroom?" Lance asks.

Keith nods and stands up, Lance following in his path as he makes his way to his room.

"Do you mind ropes?" Keith asks with a clear of his throat after Lance has sat down. Lance pauses, surprised, then, "Depends on what your using, honestly. If you mean real ropes, I have to help out Veronica tomorrow and ropes marks probably wouldn't be appreciated." He shrugs afterwards.

"Lace?" Keith holds up two black streaks of fabric. "It's soft."

Lance smiles, "Sure. Whatever you want."

Keith lays him down, making sure to be careful when tying his wrist, asking if it's too tight or too loose.

"It's like you've done this a million times," Lance jokes, eyes widening when Keith's face flushes in reply. "Dude, what? How many people have you done this to?"

Keith sighs, "Let's just say I'm able to do it on myself while blindfolded at this point." Catching Lance's slack expression, he says simply, "I like ropes."

He holds up another piece of the fabric, "Speaking of blindfolds, do you mind...?"

Lance goes to shrug, but his shoulders don't really cooperate. He nods, "You can. It's fine." 

Keith softly ties the black fabric around Lance's eyes, securing it at the back of his head.

"That alright?" He asks. Lance nods again.

Quietly, Keith stripes until he's in nothing but his briefs, then looks back up at Lance and frowns.

"We probably should've taken your shirt off beforehand," He mumbles, going to untie the knot. "It's _fine_ ," Lance says, shaking his wrist, "We can just hike it up, no biggie."

 _Yes, yes biggie,_ Keith wants to say, _now I can't see all of you._

He's aware of how creepy he sounds, yes. Not his personal favorite thought, not like he could control it anyways.

"Whatever." Keith agrees after a pause.

He straddles Lance's hips, sucking on the skin below his jaw, all while running hot hands down his lanky body. Lance shifts, letting out soft noises of appreciation.

"Anything specific you want today?" Keith asks, licking down Lance's adams apple, kissing it softly. Lance's breath hitches, and he lets out a breathy, "Whatever you wanna do."

Keith hums against his warm skin, lifting up Lance's shirt and brushing his thumb against his tender nipple, looking up at him to watch his face crinkle. He lets out a small ' _ah_ ' , head falling back onto Keith’s pillow. He lets himself indulge in the wet sounds Keith’s lips make against his neck, collarbone, and chest. 

It’s nice. He enjoys it. 

“Not sure how I’m supposed to fuck you from this angle, sweetheart,” Lance mutters, breathy. 

“Wanna ride you,” Keith says simply against the spot just above Lance’s heart, which is beating so hard and so _loud_ he thinks it might pop out. 

Okay, then. 

Keith continues his steady stream of kisses down to Lance’s belly button, circling his warm tongue and pressing his hand down on the half-hard bulge in his pants

“ _Oh fuck—”_ Lance’s hips rise almost immediately, lips jumbling at the contact. 

Keith’s lips go down further, tongue sliding across his hot skin, wetting the waistband of his jeans. “Don’t get too excited.” He whispers, causing goosebumps to rise on Lance’s arms. 

Keith finally shoves down his pants, and underwear, taking a moment to appreciate the tight blue briefs—they’re really doing it for Lance. 

He takes Lance’s cock in his mouth without warning, almost laughing at the way Lance gasps and throws his head back. Even with the blindfold on, Keith already knows he’s shutting his eyes tightly, creasing them at the sides. His mouth is in a grit. 

Keith bops his head slightly, applying pressure around the base of his dick, stifling yet another laugh as Lance’s knee rises at the contact. 

He can’t help it, it’s kind of hilarious. 

Lance is relieved to feel something warm against him and jerked up hips up more. Keith swallows him easily, fondling his balls lightly and moaning when he chokes slightly. 

Lance is unable to breathe. It feels so fucking good and he’s— _wow, he’s close._

He shuts his eyes tighter and groans, searching for release, his hands going to fist. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

_So good, so good so close—_

_Blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, small, pink mouth going more and more and—_

_“Nyma—!”_

As quickly as it had come, it was over. 

Keith pulled back and didn’t waste a moment untying Lance. He didn’t say anything, didn’t yell, scream, hit him. Head going a hundred miles per hour, and he felt almost dead. 

He undid the restraints, and shoved Lance out of his bed. 

Lance pulled up his pants, reaching a hand out to grab Keith. 

“Dude , I—” 

Keith pulled his blankets up around him, not looking at Lance. 

_“Leave.”_ He hissed. 

Lance reached out for him once more. 

And then stopped, turned around, and walked away. 

The entire house was so quiet, Keith heard the click of his front door when Lance walked out. 

He pulled his covers up higher, covering his face, and cried. 

_Never good enough, not even for a fuck buddy._

♥ ♥ ♥

Keith and Lance stop talking. Which should be the obvious route, seeing as though they probably wouldn’t be able to sit in the same room together without either a fight or some tears being shed, along with an ear-shattering screaming match.

But Keith couldn’t hide from his friends forever.

Pidge was already suspicious enough of him never coming around anymore and taking more shifts than usual at work. He _never_ took extra shifts at work.

Unless, of course, he was hiding something. Or _from_ someone.

Sometimes, having smart friends was a hassle.

After getting a number of calls from Lance, and text, Keith had blocked his number. Obvious route, once again. Seeing the picture of him in those stupid goofy clout glasses, face pressed a little too close to the camera and a stupid, dopey grin.

So. Fucking. Stupid.

Keith feels trapped in his own mind, and it really does suck. He’d broken one of the most important rules, he’d broken his own trust to himself, his heart.

All because of Lance fucking McClain.

_And with a toothy grin, he was on top of him, jewel blue eyes twinkling, dazzled and nervous._

_“Final rule,” He stated, and Keith, still pinned down on his memory foam mattress, nodded at his words._

_He didn’t care about the rules. He wanted to kiss Lance senseless. He wanted to tease him, mark him, have_ fun _with him._

_“Final rule,” Lance said again, and Keith flushed with the realization they’d been staring at each other for a brief moment._

_Lance smile went small, soft, still giving Keith that same look. Like he—like he was_ enough.

_“Don’t fall in love, ‘kay?”_

_“Okay.”_

But then again, how could Keith not?

♥

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this took like a month to finish bc im lazy n dont find motivation. i just wanted to get this out there, and what im planning is too long for just a whole one-shot. so it's now two parts!! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, and uaghahgsh please comment i love comments they are so motivational!! kudos are nice but comments??? brighten up my whole day!!
> 
> see u next time!! 
> 
> slightly ia from twitter but u can still find me  here 
> 
> <3


End file.
